Upsides of Jelous Confessions
by x-Medicate-x-Me-x
Summary: After a small slip from Sango, Miroku does his best to show her she has NO reason to be envious...ONESHOT


XxX**TheUpsidesOfJelousy**XxX

Miroku sighed. His apology was not going well.

And of course, what else would there be for him to apologize for than his again flirting with the young village girls.

"Sango, I assure you, I had to intensions to hurt you."

The young demon slayer rolled her eyes. Yes, she was very sexy when angry.

"You always say that, miroku! And yet you continue to do it again, and again..."

Her words barely went through one ear and out the other, the monk was too busy admiring her. And with all of his perverted gazes at her came the lustful fantasies. Such a beautifully sculpted body, if only she would allow him to see all of it, he could so many things to it...

'Miroku?! Ugh! You arent even listening to me!" Sango growled annoyedly at him.

Miroku half-jumped as the figure he had seen in his head came into realisticised vison. Except this time..

Big, violet eyes widened. She was crying...

"S-"

"Dont bother." She snapped. "You dont care anyway. You'll just go off with those girls afterwards! Even though you...you know fully well how much it hurts me!..."

Once she got started the rest came rushing out.

"Ok, I dont have shinning hair and flawless skin, so of course you'll pay 'them' much more attention than me, find 'them' much more attractive than me and touch 'them' much more than..."

Sango gasped. Her heart beat slowed. How could she have let such a thing slip?! Jesus, now he probobley though she was just another sex-craved little girl fallen under his spell. Such a perfectly constructed cover...

Wait.

Was...he _chuckling?_

Yes! the bastard was **_laughing_** at her!

Sango was flushed all over.

"Whats so funny, monk?"

Miroku lifted his head, a playfully evil smirk on his face and a lecherous glint in his dark eyes.

In one swift movement, Miroky gathered sango's wrists in his hands and pushed her up against the wall of the secluded wooden hut.

She looked as though she would have a fucking heart attack.

"Dear, dear Sango, I promise you, you have absolutely no reason to be envious of them..."

He pushed his lips roughly against her supple ones, smirking at the gasp.

"For what shall go on between us, will be worth much more than any bloom from the towns..."

Sango squirmed under him, trying to get out of his grasp. Instead of loosening his grip, however, Miroku only pushed himself harder against the deliciously curved figure. He transfered both wrists into one of his strong hands and used the other to fondle a breast, barely able to contain just one wrapped lump.

Yes, she was sexy when angry, but she'd be even more arousing helpless...sweating...screami-

Sango squeaked, eyes widened to their limits, trying not to let the erotic zaps going through her escape through her mouth.

"Please, love, calm down. We are going to be alone for a few hours, and... I can keep a secret..."

His evil fingers traveled down her abdomen, until it reached between her thighs and outlined the small turns of her most sacred temple. Even through the thick leather of her suit the touches left a cherished burning on her skin. Sango knew the whine had passed her lips, and knew he was feeding off it. That infuriated her.

The slayer began thrashing around under him, trying to prove her discomfort.

"M-Miroku, l-let me go..stop...stop this!"

Miroku nuzzled her neck through thick brown hair.

'I'm afraid I can't do that, sweet, I've much too much work left to do."

With that he pushed his forefinger against where her slit would be, and she bit her lip, and he grinded the finger against her, finally she let out a few small pants.

His clever hands found the ties to her uniform, undid them and let it fall to the ground carelessly.

One thing he had not expected was her scream.

Of course, Miroku had always gotten the impresion that Sango had kept herself away from him, locked herself up. he couldnt probe her or trick her into saying her feelings, nor did he want to. But he could get her to open up to him physically. Afterwards, she might feel used. Because somewhere in that lunatic head of hers, she thought he didnt love her. And of course he was prove he did, but there was time for that later.

This time she attempted to knee him, but he blocked with his own and used a leg to pin both of hers. Had he not known she would enjoy this as much as he would, he might've felt that he was comitting an act of rape.

Such a shuddering thought.

"Miroku! What...what are you doing?!"

He sighed impatiently.

"Just try to let yourself enjoy it. It is just the two of us, and," He looked down over her, eyes clearly seeping in every line, curve, and scar, sketching a permanent image into his mind. "From what i see you have **_nothing_** to be embarrased about!"

Sango blushed a thousand shades. Had it been possible, the blood wouldve exploded out her cheeks. Miroku felt his erection popping up. Dear Buddha, he loved her blush. Especially in a situation like this...

He slowly unwound her chest bounds, more than surprised (though delighted) at _how much_ bounced out of them. Damn her for keeping so much from him!

Sango knew he was thinking thoughts like those . She squirmed again, knowing it was pointless. If only he would stop staring! And then his lips, lord, his lips, they tightened around her hardening nipples. She barely noticed her own loud moan. Damn him. Damn him Damn him Damn him. She didn't want to give in so easily, but she was fighting an uphill battle and losing miserably.

Urged on by her obvious approval, he pushed his tongue harder against her tits, nipping and tugging at them with his teeth, becoming more and more aroused by every yelp she let out. He then did the same to the other nipple and started tracing small circles around her belly button, lowering her arms just so he could bend down enough to lick down her torso and abdomen, stopping to dip into her belly button, and stopping at the edge of her womanhood. It took him little effort to heave her up against the wall of the hut so that her legs were around his shoulders. It was all under his control now.

Before sango had time to struggle, yell, plead, kick or attempt to scratch,

his tongue parted her lower lips and his lips attatch themselves to her pulsing clit. He simply rested his flaming mouth on the sensitive area for a few seconds before starting up on it. His tongue swirled and dabbed at it, pushing and turning. He took it ever so gently in his teeth and tickled it, rolled it.

By now she was gone. She panted and screamed her pleasure as his genius tongue played with her pearl, and then started sucking hungrily on every part her, eating her. This formerly unknown magic beat her veins, misted in her stomach. She didnt care how he felt about her, she didnt care about anything she did, only knew this feeling needed to come stronger.

The burning got worse, worse for both of them as he teased her. She bucked against his mouth and grabbed his hair, pulling it from its tie. Silky strands of waving hair fell around his face still pushed between her legs.

Her deep sweetness covered his tongue and Miroku felt himself go crazy with each precious little sound she made. He was rock hard and in need... and still dressed.

She was incredibly close, he could tell it. But he was feeling a bit evil on this glorious evening, so, he romoved his mouth entirely from her, and set her on the ground where she whimpered and pleaded wordlessly.

The lecherous monk wouldve chuckled had he not been so engulfed in the fact that, she, most likely the most luscious and beateous woman to ever be lain into the Earth, was crying below him in desperation for his touch. It warmed his heart nearly as much as it did his arousal.

Dark robes slid to the floor and he lifted her against the wall again, this time her legs around his thighs. he brought the tip of his dick to her nub, sliding it from there down to her opening and back again. Repeated it a few times, then finally done with the teasing of himself and his soon-to-be lover, he pushed himself into her. Automatically, Miroku regretted the pleasure he felt from her tightened warmth and tears only a freshly deflowered young lady could shed splattered onto her thighs adding to the thin drops of virginal blood. All he could do was shush her and give her as many sweet words that came into his mind. When the pain did recide, all the hesitantness evaporated as the heated sexuality rushed back. Miroku started at a slow pump,then deep hard thrusts, fast small ones, then he began ramming into her rapidly, Sango screaming and mumbling nearly incoherrent "oh god"s. Neither could fathom the pure ectasy they were enduring even as they felt it. The grunts and moans, clawing and thrusting seemed to last hours longer than it did. And when finally both exploded, filling each other with a milky warmth, Miroku sucked in gulps of air, sticky black strands plastered to his face, and lowered them both down to the wooden ground, golden and sweaty.

Nesither said anything. Just breathed and tried to bring their minds back from the euphoria they were trapped in.

"Mi...roku"?

"Yes, dearest?"

"...I forgive you. And i preffer your hair down."

The monk chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist, rolling her back against him and smiled.

-------------------------------------------

"Miroku! Sango! We're ba..."

--- Insert earsplitting scream here. ---

**END**

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

Ok yes. It was short and definatly not my best. But for once i wanted to see a really lusty one, not one filled with love and conffessions. Don't get me wrong, those are cool too. But i just figured it was time for change. u.u I do want constructive critisim and ideas on how to make it better/longer. And fine, flame me, bitches. You aint gonna get none of my roasted marshmellows!

Your Shameful Authoress,

AnniechanAlc-2 


End file.
